dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Race to Capsule Corp.
Race to Capsule Corp is the thirteenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-fourth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Nerawareta Nishi no Miyako! Tomare Majin Bu!!" (狙われた西の都!止まれ魔人ブウ!!). The episode first aired on November 2, 1994. Its original American air date was September 25, 2002. Summary The episode began as Goku prepared to teach Goten and Trunks the Fusion Dance, however Trunks was still skeptical of the technique. Goku disregardes this and instructs Goten and Trunks to go Super Saiyan and raise their power levels as high as they can go. After doing so, he notices that Trunks' power was higher than Goten's. He said that the Fusion Technique won't work unless their power levels are the same and has Trunks lower his power to match Goten's. After doing so, he told him to remember how it felt. After the two returned to normal, Trunks complained about Goten's inability to raise his power to match his. However, Goku explained that since Trunks was a year older, it is only natural that he is a little stronger. After a while, Bulma entered the room and said that Goku better not be doing anything to hurt Trunks. However, Krillin just carried Bulma out of the room so the two Super Saiyans could continue their training. After Bulma walked off, Krillin listened to Goten and Trunks' eager voices as they wanted to continue. Then, Krillin had a brief flashback to when Goku and Krillin trained under Master Roshi back in Dragon Ball. Back at the World Martial Arts Tournament arena, Mr. Satan carried on about how he would save the planet from Majin Buu. However, he left the crowd to continue training. Thinking to himself, Mr. Satan was worried about what would happen when he confronted Majin Buu but dismissed it as he prepared to learn to fly. Meanwhile, Majin Buu and Babidi continued to terrorize the planet by completely destroying several buildings and knocking a van into an overtuned vehicle. The television news media cover the devastation, and we're taken to a enormous mansion. Within the mansion, Idasa, Ikose, and their mother were wathing the news on tv. As the news reporter said the names of Ma Junior, Goten, and Trunks, Idasa and Ikose's mom remembered Bulma shouting Trunks' name from the Junior Division of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Angered, she said that she would tell Babidi where Trunks lived if she knew. However, Idasa mentioned that Trunks lived at the Capsule Corporation in West City. Upon receiving the information, she instucted Idasa and Ikose to close their eyes and concentrate on contacting Babidi with their minds. As Babidi was reveling in the destruction, he noticed that Idasa's mom was contacting him to reveal his location. However, she kept talking about how Idasa was cheated out of the Junior Division title. Annoyed by her voice, Babidi thanked her for the information and mentioned that he'll kill her if he heard her screeching voice again. Upon hearing this, she became frustrated about the way she was treated by Babidi. Back at Kami's Lookout, the boys were about to power up to their maximum without going Super Saiyan when Babidi made another global announcement. He said that since Trunks won't come to him, he will go to Capule Corp. to see him. If Trunks isn't there, Majin Buu and Babidi will level Capsule Corp. and West City to kill his friends and family. Bulma rushed into the room where the boys were training to voice her concern since Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief were still in West City. Goku exclaimed that if West City's destroyed, they can bring back the Briefs back with the first Dragon Ball wish and the rest of the people with the second wish. However, Piccolo explained that they already used the first wish to restore the spectators who died at the World Martial Arts Tournament, but Goku thinks they can try to obtain two new wishes by asking Shenron real nice for them. Bulma also said that if West City's destroyed, the Dragon Radar would also be destroyed as well. Posed with that problem, Trunks was sent to retrieve the Dragon Radar while Goku would intercept Majin Buu and Babidi. After Trunks turned Super Saiyan and flew off, Goku used his Instant Transmission technique to teleport to Majin Buu and Babidi. Meanwhile, Majin Buu was shooting energy blasts at a local city when Goku teleported infront of Babidi and Majin Buu. Babidi was suprised that Goku was still alive after the fight with Vegeta. After saying that he didn't think he would get a chance to thank Goku for helping to resurrect Majin Buu, Goku stated that they never would've Babidi succeed it if they wouldn't have underestimated Majin Buu. Babidi asked Goku if he was there to compliment Majin Buu's power, join Babidi's evil force, or tell the location of Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks. However, he said that the three will appear to destroy the both of them after their training is completed. This caused Majin Buu and Babidi to break out in laughter, and Babidi said that if Goku wanted to prevent the destruction of West City, the three would need to reveal themselves. Goku said that that the two would need to go through him if they were to get to West City. With that, Babidi told Majin Buu to kill Goku, but Majin Buu started to giggle at Babidi. This angered Babidi, and he told him to face Goku. Goku asked such a strong being like Majin Buu is following Babidi's orders. Babidi told Majin Buu not to listen to him and said to Goku that he is the one who resurrected Majin Buu, so he belongs to him. However, Majin Buu looked at Babidi and growled angrily. After Babidi threatened to seal Majin Buu away again, Majin Buu mentioned that Goku would kill Babidi once he is sealed away, but he would attack Goku anyway since he doesn't like him. After moving a few feet away from Majin Buu, Babidi started to broadcast to the world what would happen if anyone defied him. Then, Goku started to power up beyond Super Saiyan. From Kami's Lookout, Piccolo and Goten could sense Goku's power, and Trunks could also sense the immense power as he was flying toward West City. Meanwhile, Babidi commented that Goku's "trick" was just a waste of energy and Vegeta did the same thing. Seeing how an ascended Super Saiyan wasn't much a challenge to them, Goku stated that he might as well take it to the next level. However, Goku's words about Super Saiyans puzzled Babidi. The episode ended leaving the viewers wondering whether or not Goku can push his power level as far as he said he could. Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z